


Happy Guerra

by Weris7



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weris7/pseuds/Weris7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaky despertó sin memorias y la tienen encerrada donde solo hay tierra y focos. Ella quiere salir no importa lo que pase, pero ¿que hay ahí afuera? ¿Que es lo que la gente teme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weris7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weris7/gifts).



Corre. No pares.

“¡Atrapenla! ¡Qué no escape!”, gritó el capitán.

Ya casi llegas. Vamos.

Seguí corriendo hasta ver una puerta. Era mi única salida. Quiero salir. Quiero saber donde estoy. ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada?

En eso, una mano alcanzó agarrar mi muñeca y me jaló al suelo. ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Porque no puedo salir de aquí? Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y escuche pasos rápidos hacia mi.

“Encierrenla. Y mantengan los ojos abiertos, no quiero que vuelva a escapar”, dio la orden él capitán.

“Si señor”, amarraron mis manos y me llevaron a un pequeño cuarto. Y uno de los tipos se quedó de guardia en la puerta.

Este lugar me desespera. Sólo hay focos, tierra, gente trabajando, y hay poca comida. Me siento encerrada. Mi ropa está rasgada y mi largo cabello es un desastre.

“¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?”, pregunte sin mirar al tipo.

“Ya te lo dijimos, es por tú propio bien”, dijo con un suspiro.

“¿Pero porque tengo que estar aquí?”, dije triste.

El tipo volteo para mirarme. Su cara tenía pocas cicatrices, golpes, y sangre.

“Te mantenemos aquí para que estés a salvo. Afuera es muy peligroso y hay personas que matan por placer”, dijo volviendo a su posición.

¿Afuera? ¿Hay más personas que nosotros? Me quede sorprendida. Pero no dije nada más y mejor me quede callada. Tal vez ese tipo ya estuvo afuera por esas cicatrices. ¿Tan malo es allá afuera? Y todas estas personas sólo se quedan aquí encerrados y esperar que pase algo.

Yo no. No me quedaré encerrada aquí por más tiempo. De alguna manera, saldré de aquí. No importa lo que pase allá afuera. Quiero que alguien me ayude a recordar y tal vez afuera tendré respuestas. 

Continuará..


End file.
